


fall into you

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows he should walk away from Sebastian, but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larascasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/gifts).



It's always the same. The drag of fingertips against bare skin, Sebastian's lips pressed against Nico's shoulder, light barely filtering in through the blinds.

Nico doesn't move. There's something about this moment that feels infinite, like they're suspended in time, wrapped up in nothing but one another. Sebastian brushes his thumbs against Nico's cheekbones, against his lips, presses against his adam's apple and Nico swallows, letting Sebastian feel the movement beneath his fingertips.

Silence stretches out in between them. The blanket pools around Nico's hips, and the material is warm on his bare legs. Sebastian shifts, pressing closer. He kisses Nico's neck, one hand slipping down to rest above Nico's hipbone, and a sigh escapes Nico's lips as Sebastian rubs small circles into his skin.

 

 _This is what you can't have_.

The words are written clearly, scrawled all over Sebastian's skin. Nico can feel the words underneath his fingertips, each brush, each stroke. It burns.

_Stop this. Walk away._

Sebastian looks up at him, grins, cocksure. He reaches for Nico, slides his hand down his back to cup his arse and pull him close, and laughs when Nico falls on top of him and they end up in a mess of limbs. Sebastian's stubble is scratchy against Nico's smooth skin, and Nico thinks it doesn't suit him. Like he's trying to fast forward time even though they should be taking it slow. Nico shifts, glaring at Sebastian, but Sebastian keeps him tightly wrapped in his embrace, lower lip sticking out in a pout when Nico tries to pull away. So Nico leans in, and Sebastian's lips stick out further, like he's expecting a kiss, but instead he gets a bite on his lower lip and he yelps, knee digging into Nico's thigh. And sure enough, moments later, there's that kicked puppy expression on his face, and Nico relents, kissing him, much to his delight.

There's light in Sebastian's eyes, and it looks a lot like love.

(At least, that's what Nico wants to see, because it's easier that way)

 

This is a working list of things Sebastian has that Nico doesn't:

1\. A girlfriend  
2\. A daughter  
3\. Someone who genuinely gives a fuck


End file.
